Et si cent mots racontaient Gotham?
by Antsybal
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, tous inspirés par l'univers du Batman, et de Gotham City.
1. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1**

« You are crazy ! »

« No i'm not. No, I'm not. » cracha-t-il pour répondre à l'insulte de Gambol.

Il détestait qu'on dise qu'il était fou. Il ne l'était pas. Il n'était en fait pas vraiment différent des autres. Bientôt, les citoyens de Gotham prouveraient qu'ils n'avaient aucune morale, qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de voir le monde brûler, pour se sentir vivants. Les hommes avaient tous une part d'ombre qui s'exprimait un jour. Il avait libéré la sienne sans attendre le chaos, voilà tout. Mais il n'était pas fou. Il était simplement le Joker. Le célèbre Joker.

* * *

**Comme à chaque fois que je m'attaque à un fandom, un recueil de drabbles. Ça permet d'écrire sur une idée qu'on n'aurait pas forcément développée dans un OS ou une fiction, j'aime assez ce principe ! Voilàà ! **


	2. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2**

Harley Quinn avait fait des études de psychiatrie, puis s'était spécialisée dans la criminologie. Souvent, ses amis plaisantaient sur le fait que les psys étaient plus fous que leurs patients, et Harley en riait avec eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le Joker. L'homme au sourire éternel, aux éclats de rire dérangeants et hystériques. Les blagues de ses amis ne l'amusèrent plus. Lors d'une séance de thérapie avec le clown, et l'embrassa. Et elle eut envie de lui rendre la liberté. A ses côtés, tuer, voler, tricher et déclencher le chaos paraissait agréable. Harley Quinn était psychiatre. Et amoureuse. Fatalement amoureuse.

* * *

**Je sais que ce drabble ne rentre pas vraiment dans la catégorie Movie: BatmanBegins/DarkKnight, mais je trouve films et comics ****indissociables. Batman n'est pas un univers qui appartient à Nolan et j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à Harley Quinn, à Silence, à Oracle, à tous ces personnages faisant de Batman et de Gotham un monde à part entière. Peace ! :)**


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3**

Rachel. Il pouvait tout abandonner pour elle. Il l'aimait depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance dans le manoir Wayne. Batman ne comptait pas. Le Chevalier Noir était né de ses peurs, mais Rachel les clamait par sa seule présence. La jeune femme était belle, et rayonnante. Et elle serait à lui dès qu'il quitterait son masque.

Bruce Wayne fut tiré de ses pensées par la lumière du Bat Signal. Jim Gordon avait besoin de lui, de Batman. Gotham n'était pas encore débarrassée de ses fantômes, et il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Le Chevalier Noir vivait en lui, malgré lui. Malgré Rachel.

* * *

**J'ai toujours trouvé triste le fait que Bruce Wayne soit bloqué par le Batman, qu'il n'ait pas le droit de vivre normalement malgré les souffrances que lui cause le super héros qu'il est. Dans le film de Nolan, c'est à travers Rachel que cet emprisonnement se manifeste, et j'avais envie d'écrire dessus.**


	4. Drabble 4

**Drabble 4**

Il détestait Noël. Pas parce qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à détester ce que tout le monde aimait, non. Mais les fêtes de fin d'année lui rappelaient plus que n'importe quel autre événement qu'il avait été un petit garçon comme les autres. Autrefois, les illuminations, les chants dans les rues et les décorations surpassaient tout le reste, et effaçaient sa détresse. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas heureux mais pourtant, il regrettait son enfance et son innocence. Ses parents étaient à ses côtés, à l'époque… Aujourd'hui encore, Noël réveillait une nostalgie insoutenable, qui l'affaiblissait plus que n'importe quelle arme. Il détestait Noël.

* * *

**Le Joker, Batman, je ne sais pas qui raconte l'histoire, parce que ces sentiments, sont les miens. Je suis une personne très nostalgique, et comme je viens de regarder un Disney... Ca ne rate jamais !  
Bisous !**


	5. Drabble 5

**Drabble 5**

On disait d'elle qu'elle était folle. Folle d'aimer les plantes, folle de parler aux fleurs, folle de protéger la nature au péril de sa vie. Folle, au point de l'enfermer à Arkham. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne saisissaient pas l'importance de ces trésors à la chlorophylle. Les plantes étaient l'oxygène de la planète, elles méritaient quelques sacrifices. Une vie humaine avait moins de valeur que la beauté d'une fleur, mais personne ne semblait encore s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, elle était là. Quand elle aurait détruit le Batman, elle pourrait donner à la nature le trône qu'elle méritait. Enfin.

* * *

**Ah, Poison Ivy, la caricature de l'écolo: un personnage vraiment, de mon point de vue, fascinant. **


	6. Drabble 6

**Drabble 6**

Bruce était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, depuis la fois de la chute dans le puis, depuis la fois des chauves-souris. Ils avaient grandi, et, du jour au lendemain, il était parti pour le nord de l'Afrique, pour ne réapparaître que deux années plus tard. Bien que désormais indissociable du Batman, il était revenu, toujours amoureux d'elle, en bel homme musclé et sage. Mais la petite fille intrépide qui autrefois déambulait dans le manoir des Wayne en rêvant d'aventure avait disparu, et aujourd'hui, Rachel désirait sécurité et stabilité. Et pour ça, Harvey Dent, procureur souriant et charismatique, était l'homme idéal.

* * *

**Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas posté, je m'en excuse, mais ce qui aurait pu être une source d'inspiration ces derniers temps n'a pas sa place sur ce site. **

**Je vous embrasse, éventuels lecteurs.**

Peace, and don't be serious ;)


End file.
